nondisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Spankulot
"I arrive, like a shadow in the night, the hunter who preys upon wrong-doers. I deliver my punishments swiftly, and without regrets. My victims beg for mercy and offer to make deals. They try to run, but there is nowhere to run, and there is nowhere to hide. For those I hunt, I have one thing; A GOOD SPANKING!" : – Count Spankulot Count Spankulot is a vampire who exists to spank naughty children who have violated rules. He appears to his victims in a terrifying way and announces their crimes and his name before he proceeds to punish them. Count Spankulot speaks with a deep Romanian accent. Appearance Count Spankulot is very thin, and wears a dark grey suit, a medallion with an "S" on it, and a cape around his arms that resemble bat wings. His hair is slicked back, and his ears are long and pointed. He is pale, has oversized eyebrows, and his mouth appears to be too big for the rest of his head. He is always seen wearing white gloves on his hands, which are abnormally large, even by the show's standards. Personality Count Spankulot's mission in life is to search the world for naughty children and spank them for whatever they did wrong. He believes he is on the path of justice for doing this, and that his actions are good. He is very passionate about his work, and possibly addicted, as in Operation: S.P.A.N.K., he is shown sneaking off to spank Numbuh 3's toys when he had vowed not to spank children anymore. Spankulot becomes fairly over-excited at times, such as over Rainbow Munchies which he enjoys. He is generally optimistic and upbeat, although he is prone to bouts of anger and rage. While he associates with KND villains, on certain occasions he is friendly with the kids, far more so (and more often) than the other villains, and may essentially be on the same side when a child villain is behind the scenes, such as in Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. He even worked with Numbuh Ouch. He also shows distress upon realizing he had accidentally spanked an innocent child rather than a naughty one, stating he "would never spank an innocent child." This shows that he is actually rather quite moralistic compared to other adult enemies of the KND. This is especially since in all of his appearances, he has never been shown deliberately threatening the lives of children, much less any genuine cruelty towards them. He tends to speak and move very dramatically for effect when battling or about to punish someone. He can also go on and on about himself as seen in some episodes such as Operation: S.P.A.N.K. and Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. In Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. Numbuh 4 calls him a "Prima Villain" in response to his prima-donna like behavior at the awards. Abilities See list at Spank-Happy Vampires for more details He is a stereotypical vampire character in the vein of Count Dracula, and his powers include those of a typical vampire, such as flight, teleportation, and the ability to turn others into vampires. He is also shown to possess some telekinetic ability in in Operation: S.P.A.N.K.. He is also shown to be able to duplicate himself to spank multiple children at once, but only does this once, and only in the comics. Weaknesses Like most vampires, he is vulnerable to sunlight and garlic, which are used against him in Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.,Operation: H.O.M.E., and Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S.. However, rather than kill him, sunlight just robs Spankulot of his powers, and garlic seems to be a simple allergy. He also tends to get over-excited, which can cause him to reveal too much information, or distract him. In Operation: Z.E.R.O. when Numbuh Four tells him he'll teach him the "Australian word for 'ouch'" Count Spankulot gets distracted explaining how that was ridiculous as Australia speaks English ands thus the word would still be ouch...and thus he fails to dodge the giant kangaroo Numbuh Four pulls out. History His first and only appearance in season one was in the episode Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. where he, among several other villains, attacks the Sector V Treehouse while its defensive systems are down and spanks Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee and Abigail for not paying library fines before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. In his first major appearance, Operation: S.P.A.N.K., it is revealed that Count Spankulot was sent to prison after mistakenly spanking an innocent child named Carlos, and after being released, resolves to now use his powers to help children rather than punish them. When he sees the Kids Next Door fighting Mister Wink and Mister Fibb, he forcibly joins Sector V, who make no complaints about this so as not to invoke his wrath. After several missions, in which Count Spankulot proves to be more harm than good, the team decides that they must find a way to get rid of him. On a mission one night, they take Count Spankulot to a house that they claim belongs to Wink and Fibb and tell him to go inside and spank them. He does so, only to realize that the house actually belongs to the Judge who had sentenced him to prison after the previous incident, and that he has been spanking him and his wife. At the trial, the furious judge sentences Spankulot to an absurdly long prison term "WITH NO CHANCE OF PAROLE, EVER, EVER!!!", and the KND apologise to him for this unfortunate "accident". Kuki, not understanding that they are supposed to be lying, then reveals the true nature of the event to Spankulot while also revealing they were responsible for the incident with Carlos, so he begins furiously spanking them on the spot. In Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N., Count Spankulot carries out his revenge on the KND by using his hypnotic powers to lure Nigel to the prison he was incarcerated in, then turning him into a spank-happy vampire like himself, and later, having him do the same to the other Sector V operatives, as well as Kuki's Big Bottom Rainbow Monkey Doll, while the treehouse is on complete lockdown during the night. It is explained here that Count Spankulot can turn other people into vampires by spanking the victim with his bare hands, which is why he, along with every other Spank-Happy Vampire, normally wears gloves, creating the Spank-Happy Vampire Army. The only way a victim can cure himself/herself of the Spank-Happy spell is to spank back the vampire that spanked him/her, or spank the original Spank-Happy Vampire (Count Spankulot himself), which is how the members of Sector V return to normal at the end of the episode. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Count Spankulot turns the KND into vampires much like in Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. (only Abigail is transformed instead of Wallabee) and is fought as a boss in the level Operation: S.P.A.N.K.A.R.I.F.F.I.C.. In Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E., before he could administer a spanking to Mushi Sanban for "murdering" Kuki's Posh Party Rainbow Monkey Doll in Operation: C.L.U.E.S., Mushi used an evil machine on him to revive the Rainbow Monkey Doll as an undead monster. He is later seen at the Sanban's dinner party, reminiscing on the old days with Lydia Gilligan. Count Spankulot was last seen in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., in which the greedy Harvey accuses Sector V of stealing his medallion, which Sector V disputes by pointing out they shot The Count down, resulting in Count Spankulot Sector V a severe spanking, while Harvey leaves them to their fate. Trivia * He is the only male villain in the entire KND franchise to be based on a Mythical Creature, while all of the other male villains are humans ** Except Father, who shares many features with demons, but is not officially tied to a mythical creature other than once turning into a dragon. * He is the only villain to face any legal repercussions for his actions. * He is voiced by Daran Norris, the same actor who voices Mr. Turner, Cosmo and Jorgan Von Strangle from The Fairy OddParents, '' Dick Daring from ''The Replacements, '' Durge, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and others from ''Star Wars The Clone Wars (2003 version), and many others from various shows, games, and anime dubs. * Like many vampire characters, Count Spankulot is a parody of Count Dracula, particularly the 1931 depiction. * According to Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N., he is one of the villain's league bowling champs. * He is the winner of the "Best Foreign Villain Award" in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. * Count Spankulot was originally called "Count Spankula", but after an internet search of the name it was decided to be changed. Gallery See Count Spankulot/Gallery Videos Category:Vampires Category:Kid Haters Category:Kids Next Door Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tv Show Characters